big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
1963 Intercontinental Cup
| team1score = | team2 = Santos | team2association = | team2score = | details = 2–2 on points Santos won the play-off | firstleg = First leg | team1score1 = 4 | team2score1 = 2 | details1 = | date1 = 16 October 1963 | stadium1 = San Siro | city1 = Milan, Italy | man_of_the_match1a = | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | referee1 = Alfred Haberfellner (Austria) | attendance1 = | weather1 = | secondleg = Second leg | team1score2 = 2 | team2score2 = 4 | details2 = | date2 = 14 November 1963 | stadium2 = Maracanã | city2 = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | man_of_the_match2a = | man_of_the_match2atitle = | man_of_the_match2b = | man_of_the_match2btitle = | referee2 = Juan Regis Brozzi (Argentina) | attendance2 = 150,000 (est.) | weather2 = | previous = 1962 | next = 1964 }} The 1963 Intercontinental Cup was a two-legged football match contested between 1962–63 European Cup champions Milan and 1963 Copa Libertadores winners Santos. It was the 4th edition of the competition. The first leg was played at the San Siro in Milan, on 16 October 1963. Milan won the home game 4–2. The return leg was held the following month, on 14 November, at the Maracanã in Rio de Janerio. As Santos won the match 4–2, the two teams were level on points. Therefore, a playoff had to be contested two days later, and Santos won 1–0, thus assuring the trophy. | team1score = 1 | team2 = Milan | team2association = | team2score = 0 | details = | date = 16 November 1963 | stadium = Maracanã | city = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | man_of_the_match1a = | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | referee = Juan Regis Brozzi (Argentina) | attendance = | weather = | previous = | next = }} First leg Match details | score = 4–2 | aet = | report = Report | team2 = Santos | goals1 = Trapattoni Amarildo Mora | goals2 = Pelé | stadium = San Siro, Milan | attendance = | referee = Alfred Haberfellner (Austria) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Second leg Match details | score = 4–2 | aet = | report = Report | team2 = Milan | goals1 = Pepe Almir Lima | goals2 = Altafini Mora | stadium = Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro | attendance = 132,728 | referee = Juan Regis Brozzi (Argentina) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Play-off Match details | score = 1–0 | aet = | report = Report | team2 = Milan | goals1 = Dalmo | goals2 = | stadium = Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro | attendance = | referee = Juan Regis Brozzi (Argentina) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *1962–63 European Cup *1963 Copa Libertadores External links *Match details and lineups at RSSSF.com *Match reports at UEFA.com *Match reports at FIFA.com References Intercontinental Cup Intercontinental Cup I Intercontinental Cup 1963 1963 Intercontinental Cup Inter 1963 1963 es:Copa Intercontinental 1963 fr:Coupe intercontinentale 1963 id:Piala Interkontinental 1963 it:Coppa Intercontinentale 1963 pt:Taça Intercontinental de 1963